Undamage Me
by lilblufairy1289
Summary: Hermione has a life-threatening problem. She cannot tell either Ron or Harry for fear that they might think low of her. What happens when an un-expecting individual comes to her aid? Can this person help her without falling in love with her?
1. The Guilty Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Ch.2 "The guilty feeling"  
  
A/N: short chap . . . but it is supposed to be . . . others will be longer TRUST ME!  
  
Hermione lay in her bed looking up at the dark ceiling. She felt so crappy . . . but most of all, Hermione was hungry, really hungry, she hadn't eaten in at least three days, possibly more . . . if she did eat, it was very little. She was starving, she needed something to eat. 'No Hermione, you're not hungry! Stop thinking about food!' Hermione yelled at herself.  
  
After a few brief moments of contemplating, she finally gave in and crept downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and peered inside . . . 'what to eat?' She looked around and felt the cool air run over her bare feet. She glanced at a box of chocolate her dad have given her a few days ago . . . Hermione opened the box and scarfed down a small amount of the chocolate sweets, not coming up for air. Hermione put the box back in the fridge. She fell to the floor holding her stomach, she clenched her eyes shut and groaned. Hermione crawled to the bathroom and hovered above the toilet. She shoved her finger to the back of her throat and spewed into the toilet; coughing and shaking, she slowly stood up and flushed the toilet.  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror and stared at the scrawny reflection. She was about 5'6", her ribs were more than visible; her hair had straightened though . . . about a month ago, she had colored it black and put thick chunks of a deep midnight purple in it. Her body was so limp and she felt weak all the time . . .  
  
But, she didn't feel guilty anymore . . . she banished the guilty feeling . . . for now. 


	2. ReunionsGood and Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Ch.3 "Reunions . . . good and bad"  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her compartment awaiting the appearance of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, her best friends since her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sat, looking down at her feet, she was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black shirt, and she didn't want Harry or Ron to see how sickly she looked underneath.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled down the hall of the train. Hermione rolled her eyes "Hermione, which one are you in?" he yelled again. She laughed to herself and poked her head out of the compartment to find Harry down the long, narrow hall. He shoved his way over, accidentally knocking over a confused first year. He looked good . . . he had gotten taller, maybe around 6 foot, his hair was out of control as always, but he had defiantly gotten handsome. Harry was muscular and had broad shoulders, and had swapped the glasses for contacts. This made him even more handsome. He was wearing baggy dark jeans and a tight black shirt, which made his eyes stand out even more.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey! How was your summer?" he asked smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, it was okay . . . where is Ron?"  
  
"Oh . . . Ron is umm . . ." Harry looked around "where is Ron? He was right behind me just a minute ago!" Harry said confused looking around more. "Oh, there he is"  
  
Ron was trying very hard to get over to Harry and Hermione, but it was not quite working . . . girls were swarming around him, giggling and feeling his muscular arms. He was taking in every second of this, he truly loved this attention. He was smiling at the girls and chatting along, trying to get away . . . this was happening to Ron a lot lately.  
  
"I'll be over in a minute Hermione!" Ron called sneaking out of the crowd.  
  
Summer had also done Ron good. He was about 6'2" and you could tell that he worked out about the whole summer. His shoulders had broadened, and his arms, and chest very muscular. His hair was the same, falling in his face from time to time, and he wore the same Weasley grin. Ron had on a pair of baggy kaki slacks and a button-up white short sleeve shirt. On the outside, Ron was a man, but he didn't have either Harry or Hermione fooled, he was still just a kid on the inside.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Hermione squealed and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Mione whatsup?" he replied.  
  
"Nothing much . . . I see you had a very exhausting summer" Hermione smiled and looked over Ron again.  
  
"Yea" he smirked and showed Hermione his flexed upper arm. Harry snorted.  
  
"That's nothing!" Harry laughed, "Check this baby out" he said and flexed his arm and compared it to Ron's.  
  
"You two! Honestly . . . if you ask me, they are the same, lets go into our compartment and talk" Hermione interrupted and smiled sweetly.  
  
The golden trio entered their compartment and sat down; talking about random things . . . Harry and Ron were talking about girls they hooked up with during the summer (Ron told Harry about a French girl named Nichole that visited for a week . . . need I explain more?). Hermione was telling the boys about why she decided the radical change in her hair and other small events of her summer.  
  
"Hermione, want a chocolate frog?" Ron asked holding up the squirming chocolate.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry" Hermione lied.  
  
"What's the matter Mione? Don't feel good?" Harry asked before chomping on some Bernie Botts every flavor beans.  
  
"No, I don't, I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom" Hermione said and walked out the compartment and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
She lingered over the toilet . . . her head was aching worse than ever, she didn't want to do it, but the very sight of that chocolate frog made her sick. She thrust her finger to the back of her throat. It was over.  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom trembling. Watching the floor and where she was going, she ran into a person, she glared up at a platinum blonde, smirking, Malfoy. Hermione glared up at him.  
  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy" Hermione sneered and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Oh, why Granger, is that s'pose to be a threat?" Malfoy snorted.  
  
"No Malfoy" Hermione retorted and shoved passed him and called back, without looking back, "A little advise"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Students of Hogwarts! I am pleased to announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl" Dumbledore called over the gossiping students. "This year's Head Girl is . . . Hermione granger!" he yelled "And for the Head Boy is . . . Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione's widened smile instantly turned into a frown. She had to spend her last year with none other than her mortal enemy . . . Malfoy. Harry and Ron looked very angry at this.  
  
"Mione, if that git touches you, I will beat the crap out of him, you just tell me and Harry," Ron said trying to remain composed.  
  
"Yea, just say the word," Harry added trying to smile.  
  
Ron saw that the subject was in need of change "Hermione, you haven't eaten anything"  
  
"I don't feel all that well" Hermione lied, for the second time today, maybe third, of fourth . . . she could not keep track now a days.  
  
"You should go to the Hospital wing then Mione," Harry said before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yea . . . you should" Ron added.  
  
"No, I just need to rest, that's all" Hermione sighed, and left her two best friends. She went to where Professor Dumbledore was sitting.  
  
"Professor? Can I please have the password to the Head Girls/Boy dormitories? . . . I'm not feeling to well" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Oh, yes, the password" Dumbledore grinned. "The password is 'Sour-Lemon- Gumdrop Tart', and congratulations Miss. Granger!" Dumbledore smiled sweetly "I hope you feel better soon".  
  
"Thank you Professor" Hermione smiled and strolled off to her new dormitories.  
  
She wanted to be alone, she felt so weak and didn't have the time or patience to talk to someone about her lousy summer or inform them on why she had changed her hair . . . people didn't seem to grasp the thought that she wanted to change her hair to what she wanted.  
  
Hermione stopped in front of a portrait of the Head Girl and Head Boy from last year. She said the password loudly so that it could hear, but not too loud, so someone else could.  
  
She gazed at the inside of the Dormitory. It was decorated with red, gold, silver, and green . . . two big black leather couches facing each other in front of the fireplace, which was blazing.  
  
She caught a glimpse of a wooden cabinet, Hermione who was very curious, walked over to the cabinet, and opened the door. Inside held various kinds of sweets, Hermione wanted one, just one . . . she slammed the door and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm just going to look . . . not touch," she said to herself.  
  
She opened the door again and gazed at the toffees and other candies. So many, and she could tell that they tasted delicious. She reached out her hand for a chocolate toffee; her shaking hand grabbed the toffee and unwrapped the foil paper quickly.  
  
Hermione looked at the candy hesitantly. She wanted it, but she didn't. she gave into her craving and ate the toffee.  
  
'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' Hermione thought 'I'm going to explode!' in her mind, she was going to explode, she needed to get the toffee out of her system, and fast.  
  
She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Little did she know that a pair of steel gray eyes were watching her every move in the corner of the living room.  
  
A/N: yes, that is the end of that chap. . . I hope it wasn't bad . . . please review! 


	3. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Ch.4 "Denial"  
  
"Wake up would you!" Malfoy yelled at Hermione, poking her arm.  
  
"Go away, ten . . . minutes" Hermione grumbled and turned over to lie on her stomach.  
  
"GRANGER! I said wake up!" he yelled louder.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned over to be face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Why must you wake me up" she looked over at her clock "At three in the morning?" Hermione asked getting irritated.  
  
"Because there is an emergency meeting for the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl," Malfoy replied in an of matter of fact way.  
  
"Very well" Hermione grunted, "now kindly get out of my room"  
  
"Fine" Malfoy replied and walked out with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, that was a complete waste of time if I do say so myself" Malfoy grunted, "I mean, who cares if we aren't going to have classes for a week? What was so emergency-like about that?"  
  
"Oh quit complaining Malfoy" Hermione sighed. She looked over to that one cabinet. The one with the candy, he was over there, looking around in it, tossing out the candy that was either nasty or the stuff he did not like.  
  
"Here Granger, take a pack of jelly beans" Malfoy said and tossed Hermione a blue velvet bag.  
  
"Why? Are they poisoned?" Hermione asked setting the bag on a table.  
  
"No, I was just trying to be nice, because you know us living together and all" Malfoy replied. "So, are you going to eat them or not?" he asked. He knew what she would do. She would eat them and then she would heave in the toilet and come out shaking as if nothing happened.  
  
"Not Hungry" Hermione lied.  
  
"Liar" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Hermione yelled, "I am not hungry! Leave me alone!" and she walked to the stairs.  
  
"Don't do it Granger" Malfoy called after her, "you are killing yourself, you know that"  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks; she slowly turned around to Draco and glared at him. "What did you say?" she asked slowly "What do you mean I'm killing myself? You don't know me"  
  
"I know that every time you eat you go straight to the bathroom and chuck it all up . . . you cant even look at some food without getting sick" he replied simply.  
  
Hermione marched up to him, so that they were face to face "What I do is none of your damn business so stay out of it Malfoy!" she yelled.  
  
"Or what? I'm just trying to help," he said.  
  
"Trying to help? Trying to help! All my life all you have done is call me mudblood and filthy names! Now, all of a sudden you want to HELP me?! Look, I do not need help from you! I do not have a problem! I do not need help from ANYONE and no one is going to tell ME what to do with MY life! How could you possibly help me? You are a pureblood, remember, and I am a mudblood! Why don't you go back to your daddy and see if he can give you some more money . . . that way you can buy a fucking clue about what is going on!" Hermione screamed, "I do not need any help from you Ferret Boy! I never will need any help! I am perfectly fine with the way things are going in my life so just sod off!"  
  
And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up to her bedroom.  
  
Draco had no idea why he wanted to help her, it was like a calling . . . he needed to help her. She was killing herself and there was not anything he could do. He was hurt by the things she said to him, and he felt guilty and bad about all those years he had called her names . . .  
  
A/N: yes the end of that . . . shorter than I thought it would be . . . sorry bout that! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Relating to Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Ch.5 "Relating to Draco"  
  
Hermione had thought a lot about what she had said to Draco. She felt bad about it . . . she wanted to say sorry but he was ignoring her the whole day. She knew that she deserved it, he was right . . . he just did not want to admit that she was wrong. She needed to say sorry to him, now.  
  
She found him in the living room ((I do not know what it is called)) sitting on one of the big black couches, reading a big, old, worn out book.  
  
"M-Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco peered over his book "Yea?" he asked.  
  
Hermione walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she began crying.  
  
Draco brought her into him and held her tightly. He knew what she was trying to say; he knew that she wanted help, and that she was sorry for saying all those things.  
  
"Hermione, it's all right," Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco with her red puffy eyes.  
  
"Y-you called m-me Her-Her-Hermione" she sniffed "You n-never c-call me Hermione"  
  
"I know" he replied.  
  
"Draco, I need h-help, you were r-right," she said cried "I don't want to die like this, not now, not like this!" Hermione wailed and buried her face in Draco's chest.  
  
They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Draco was just holding a quivering Hermione, and soon she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hermione" Draco whispered in her ear, "Breakfast is ready" he poked her arm softly.  
  
"No, let me . . . sleep-five more minutes," she grumbled.  
  
"Get up Hermione" Draco said.  
  
"Fine." Hermione sighed and slowly got up, letting the fluffy green blanket Draco put on her fall to the floor. She slowly made her way to the table and sat down, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Eat up Mione" Draco said and put a steamy plate full of eggs, bacon and toast.  
  
"I cant eat all that Draco" Hermione whined "its too much"  
  
"Okay . . . eat what you can then" Draco sighed and sat across from her.  
  
Hermione ate a few bites of her eggs, one out of the three bacon strips and half of a half a piece of toast.  
  
"Done" she said and scooted the plate away from her. She could feel the food in her stomach, sitting there, it was horrible, she was going to burst.  
  
She got up from the table and made a run for the bathroom, but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her waist.  
  
"Oh no you don't Hermione, sit down!" Draco yelled.  
  
"No! Draco, you don't understand" Hermione yelled, squirming in his tight grip "I'm going to explode, I can feel it! I'm going to burst!" Hermione yelled again.  
  
"Hermione! You are not going to explode!" Draco said trying to calm her down.  
  
Hermione kept squirming around in Draco's grip, she thought she was going to explode . . . burst right then and there.  
  
"LET GO!" she screamed  
  
"I thought that you wanted help!" Draco yelled back.  
  
Hermione stopped moving and just stared at Draco, his piercing pools of silver staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't know what to say . . . she wanted help but, she didn't at the same time. She knew she needed it, but she thought she could do it on her own.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Hermione whispered, "It's really hard Draco"  
  
"I know Mione," Draco whispered back.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco in confusion, how could he know that it was this hard? How could he possibly know the burden that she carried, what it felt like doing something you know was killing you, but couldn't stop.  
  
"Come here, I need to tell you something" Draco said and led her to the couch. Hermione wanted to run to the bathroom, but the feeling in her stomach was almost gone.  
  
"Hermione, last year . . . I was . . . into drugs" Draco confessed. "I was addicted to . . . heroin, and it got really bad. I spent so much money on it and my father contemplated on whether or not I should go to rehab or not" Draco paused and scratched his head in embarrassment "Anyways, I didn't go and, it was really hard" Draco paused and remembered the first day he tried to go without heroine.  
  
~*~*~FlaSHbAck~*~*~  
  
Draco was lying on his bed. He was very tense, he need to fulfill his fix . . . just one shot, that's it. his body was shaking, he needed something now, anything . . . a pill, weed, coke . . . anything to calm him down.  
  
He hated his father for locking him up in his room with nothing. Draco moaned loudly, the searing pain in his head and stomach was getting worse. He wanted that heroin, he needed it.  
  
Lucius burst into Draco's bedroom door and glared down at his pale, quivering son.  
  
"You're a disgrace to all Malfoy's, you know that!?" he yelled. He pulled out a syringe with heroin in it. Draco stared at the temptation, if only he had the strength to grab it.  
  
"Is this what you want!?" Lucius bellowed "This drug?" by now, he was waving the syringe in front of Draco's face.  
  
"Answer me boy! Is this what you want? To be a stoner all your life!?" Lucius yelled. Draco felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Lucius Malfoy had just slapped his son.  
  
"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A MALFOY! GETTING INVOLVED WITH MUGGLE DRUGS! AND NOW YOU'RE ADDICTED!" Lucius screamed "I WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN! IF I ONLY HAD A SON WHO RESPECTED THE FAMILY NAME!" and with that, Lucius turned his heel and slammed the door behind him, leaving Draco quivering in his bed. He was sweating but he was freezing. Draco's emotions were so messed up right now, he didn't know what to do.  
  
~*~*~FlasHBAcK eNd~*~*~  
  
"Well, lets just say that my father wasn't very helpful" Draco tried to smile, but couldn't bring himself to. "Hermione, I know what its like to have a type of addiction to something, and I know how to help you get over it"  
  
"How did you know that I'm bulimic ((SP?))?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Just look at you Mione, you're skeletal looking . . . on the train when we bumped into each other, I knew what you had just did, by the way you wiped your mouth, and you were shaking. In the Great Hall, you didn't eat anything. And I saw you run into the bathroom the first day back after you ate that candy" Draco replied.  
  
"Oh" Hermione whispered.  
  
"It's not healthy Hermione, you could die from this, and I don't want to see that happen" Draco said and walked to the stairs to go to his bedroom. "Mione, you should get to bed . . . its getting late"  
  
Hermione's heart suddenly jumped for joy. For some odd reason, it was comforting to know that he really didn't want to see her die. He really wanted to help her.  
  
Hermione thought about what Draco said about how he used to be a druggie . . . she felt sorry and relieved that she had someone to relate to. She wanted to know what his dad that was wrong . . . if only she could find out.  
  
She knew that if she wasn't going to do something about it she would eventually get so weak, she wouldn't be able to walk . . . it might kill her, and that was the thing that turned Hermione's whole perspective on life. . . it can be taken away easily . . . just like that, and she had spent it on trying to perfect her body. Never having fun. It would be hard, but she wanted to be back to her old self again.  
  
A/N: okay I know that the whole Draco being a druggie was a little weird, but I needed Hermione to kind of relate to someone, so if it was a bad idea, please tell me . . . 


	5. A Month Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Ch.6 "A month later"  
  
Yes, a month has passed; so far, Hermione has gained 15 pounds and is still working on her weight. She didn't look like skin and bones anymore, just skinny. Her ribs weren't as noticeable, but you could see little indents of them. Hermione's face had filled out a little; she was starting to get her cheeks back.  
  
Draco and Hermione were working on a Potions essay that had to be 'twenty four inches long, no less, no more' as Snape had put it.  
  
"Mione, can you look over my essay?" Draco asked and handed the parchment to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, does Mr. Malfoy think he is actually wrong? Could it be that . . ." Hermione looked at the paper wide-eyed; she started laughing "Drapho! Hahaha!!" Hermione laughed  
  
"Sorry Mione, but its Draco" he said.  
  
"No! Look, I cannot believe it! You spelled your name wrong! Hahaha" Hermione giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Drapho Malfok" Hermione said "are you really that tired?"  
  
"Oh, so I did" Draco said looking at his parchment. The reason was not because he was thinking about Hermione, even though she was still a little sickly looking, she was beautiful. He had never noticed before how cute her cheeks were. "Yea, I'm just tired"  
  
"You should go to bed then Draco" Hermione said.  
  
"I will later, but we have to do something first" Draco said and pulled Hermione to the bathroom.  
  
"What? oh, yea. . . that" Hermione sighed. The scale, the evil scale. . . she hated the stupid scale.  
  
"Take your shoes off and get on" Draco instructed.  
  
Hermione tossed her shoes off to the side and stepped on the scale and looked down . . .110. . .  
  
"Okay, how many more to go?" Draco asked handing Hermione's shoes to her.  
  
"Fifteen more, then ill be one-twenty-five . . . my normal" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Okay . . . fifteen to go . . . can you handle it?" Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione giggled and put her fists on her hips and puffed out her chest "Super Mione can do anything!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You mean mighty mouse" Draco laughed.  
  
"Hey! I can beat you up!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Yea okay Hermione . . . ouch! What was that for?" Draco asked rubbing his arm which Hermione had just punched.  
  
"See" Hermione said proudly "I can hurt you!" she giggled.  
  
Draco gave her an evil grin; Hermione grew wide-eyed and ran to her room screaming, Draco ran after her and shut her door behind him.  
  
"No Draco! Stop!" Hermione laughed as Draco brought her to the floor and tickled her "DRACO!" Hermione yelled and laughed even harder.  
  
She tackled Draco, straddled him, and started to tickle him, leaning down over his face. Draco was laughing so hard he jerked his head back and hit it on the hard floor.  
  
"You ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Y-yea!" Draco replied, still laughing.  
  
Hermione's face was inches from his, they seemed to be getting closer. She could feel his warm short breaths against her face. Draco propped himself on his elbows and leaned forward a little bit. Hermione leaned down. Their lips lightly brushed one another's. The feeling sent a chill up Draco's spine, and butterflies in his stomach.  
  
Hermione leaned back and got off Draco. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She kissed Draco. But, she liked it, and she didn't understand why . . . they were just friends. Hermione sat on her bed and stared at Draco for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione" Draco said softly and started walking to his room. Hermione walked up to him and turned him around, staring straight into his steel eyes.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"For kissing you," Draco replied shyly.  
  
"Oh, you call that a kiss?" Hermione smiled. "This my dear Draco is a kiss" and with that she went up on her tip toes and kissed Draco gently at first, but she wanted more, she wanted to taste him. Hermione put her hands on his hard, sculpted chest and deepened the kiss. Her tongue exploring his, massaging it gently, Draco held her waist and kissed her harder, getting more into it. Hermione pulled back a little and kissed his bottom lip.  
  
"That's a kiss, Draco" Hermione smiled.  
  
"So it is" Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead "G'night love" he whispered.  
  
"Night" she said.  
  
Draco went to his bed, very satisfied. She liked him! She actually likes him, and she kissed him too! This was all too great for Draco. He took off his jeans and shirt and was left in his green boxers. He opened his door, looked across the hall at Hermione's door, and smiled. 


	6. Distraction

Ch.8 "Distraction"  
  
A/N: for those of you who have emailed me and all that about the new character, thank you for the opinions! I think that I am not going to do the whole Vicki thing . . . but if I get up and finally decide to, it would be introducing her in later chaps . . . thanks  
  
Disclaimer: Need I really do this for all the stinking chaps?! LOL. I am putting a disclaimer on the whole story now! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in potions class very distracted from Snape's lecture, and yelling randomly at Potter and Weasley for blowing kisses at other Gryffindor girls. He did not notice that Neville dropped all his parchment and quills, being his clumsy self, and Snape yelled at him too for that.  
  
His only focus was on a black and purple haired girl with Hershey brown eyes and milky soft skin. How the candle light made her look like a glowing angel or how she jotted down notes lazily, and how cute she looked when she tensed up every time Snape took away another five points form the Gryffindor house because of either Harry or Ron.  
  
He stared at her beautiful silky smooth hair, how it laid perfectly on her back, then to her face . . . with her cute cheeks and luscious, kissable lips and remembered when they kissed, how good it felt and how he saw fireworks when he did . . . then, to her delicate long neck. His eyes traveled down to her robes, which her body was hidden in the vast, bulky material, but her long silky legs, if only he could touch them, caress her succulent legs. He felt a tightening in his pants and decided to stop fantasizing about the stunning creature.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do not day dream in my class . . . it is not wise" Snape growled, glaring at Draco who was staring at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Draco mumbled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was lunchtime, and again Hermione and her succulent self distracted Draco Malfoy. And he knew that she knew that she could turn him on by only flipping her hair a certain way, or 'accidentally dropping her books' and picking them up to show Malfoy that he couldn't have her . . . well, at least not at that moment ((lol)). . .  
  
He watched her carefully as she chewed her food, and drank her pumpkin juice . . . how she laughed and rolled her eyes when Harry and Ron fell backwards looking at a Ravenclaw girl with strawberry blonde hair, short skirt and a smirk for the pair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was beginning to get very sad how unfocused and fixated Draco was, looking at Hermione when they were doing their homework in the Head Girl/Boy dormitory.  
  
Hermione was sitting on one of the big black sofas, cross-legged and staring down at her DADA book, tapping her quill against her cheek. The very sight of the feather gliding on her skin sent chills up Draco's spine.  
  
He simply could not take any more of the torture.  
  
"Hermione, please" Draco said firmly.  
  
"What? What am I doing?" Hermione protested, confused.  
  
"You know exactly what you are doing, and you have been doing it all bloody day Miss Granger" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh" Hermione smiled "Whatever do you mean Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"You have been bloody distracting me all day, with your little smiles and you're tapping of the quill . . . and your little 'accidents' of dropping your books," Draco said, now he was standing up and glaring down at Hermione.  
  
"You know Draco, I don't think I have any clue as to what you are talking about" Hermione said innocently again and stood up on the couch so she was staring down at Draco. She never really took the time before to notice how delectable he actually was. He was about six foot one and his hair was no longer glued to his head, but hung loosely in his face . . . he had a strong jaw line and his eyes more piercing than ever . . . his shoulders broad and his body more muscular form quiddage and obviously working out. She had to admit, Draco was totally hot, and his lips were so kissable.  
  
Draco simply grinned at Hermione and lifted her over his left shoulder. Hermione giggled and kicked, screaming and laughing to let her go.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Let me go right now!" Hermione laughed, "Put me DOWN!"  
  
Draco did put her down, but she landed in the rather large pool sized bathtub. Hermione swam up to the surface, feeling the warm water all over her body; she surfaced and glared at a smiling Draco before laughing.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" she yelled, and put her hand put so he could pull her back up. Draco laughed and held her hand, but was pulled into the warm bath. He came up sputtering water out of his mouth. Draco looked around for Hermione, but she was nowhere in the pool. He heard a giggle from the corner of the room and shot his head in that direction.  
  
Hermione was standing at a corner of the pool, sopping wet. Draco could do nothing but stare at her. How the thin gray material of her tank top and jean shorts clung to her body. Her body! She was normal, you could not see her ribs . . . her legs, fuller and more succulent . . . her stomach, flat, but not sickly.  
  
"See something you like Draco?" Hermione asked and giggled a bit.  
  
"Yes . . . yes I do" Draco replied getting out of the bath. "Hermione, you're . . . your beautiful, you're back to your old self again, and . . . you're . . . well, beautiful," Draco said astonished.  
  
"Please Draco, your making me blush!" Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She went on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Draco's bottom lip. Draco was hungry for more, he deepened the kiss. Hermione slowly parted her lips and let his tongue slip inside, she massaged her tongue against his, making him moan in the back of his throat. Hermione ran her hand through his soaking wet hair and stood on her tiptoes more, making her grind up against him, making him harder than ever.  
  
"How do you do that?" Draco asked between kisses.  
  
Hermione pulled back "Do what?"  
  
"How do you turn me on so easily?" he asked kissing her neck, and gently nibbling on her collarbone.  
  
"Like this" Hermione whispered. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard and long. He loved the feeling of her tongue against his, the feeling of her hands running over his body. Hermione smiled against his mouth and glided her index finger along Draco's jean waistband, which was actually rather low, below his hips, sagging below his green boxers. She glided a few fingers under the waistband of his boxers and lightly snapped them. Draco shuddered.  
  
Draco picked up Hermione and set her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer. She glided her hands under his shirt and pealed it over his head, throwing the soaking wet shirt on the floor. Hermione ran her hands over his sculpted chest and looked him straight in his now steel blue eyes. She wanted him. He wanted her.  
  
However, Hermione had second thoughts. This was Draco Malfoy, her friend now . . . she was not supposed to be doing this with a friend. She was supposed to be hanging out, talking and laughing . . . but she needed him. She loved being around him, she loved the comforted feeling she got when she was in his arms, she loved the way he looked at her . . . she loved . . . him.  
  
She stopped kissing Draco and pulled back. Draco looked very confused as to what was going on.  
  
"What's the matter Mione?" Draco asked in a husky voice  
  
"I . . . I" Hermione began, but could not get out the words. Draco let her down and held her shoulders.  
  
"What is it Mione? You can tell me" Draco re-assured.  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up with tears; she moved away from Draco and put her hand on the back of her neck, looking away.  
  
"I- I, I can't do this . . . I'm sorry" she sniffed and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Draco, confused, staring at her as she left.  
  
A/N: Well, yes that was the end of that chappie! Umm . . . in the next chap, find out why Hermione left Draco like that . . . and what happens when Ron and Harry find out about Hermione and Draco. 


	7. Too Much Love

Ch.9 "Too much Love"  
  
It was days before Hermione and Draco finally spoke to one another. Hermione was too scared to face him after she rejected him, and Draco, well . . . gave Hermione her space, he was all to confused to even begin to ask her why she left him standing there.  
  
Hermione was in the library trying to reach a charms book on the top shelf. She hated being 'short' and not being able to reach anything high up. Suddenly a mans arm grabbed the book for her and handed it to her. Hermione turned around to find Harry and Ron grinning down at her.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione smiled and hugged her two best friends.  
  
"Hey Mione" Ron and Harry replied at the same time. They all hugged (well, Harry and Ron hugged Hermione) and sat at one of the tables.  
  
"So, Hermione, how's bein' Head Girl? With Malfoy and all?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, you know . . . I'm very busy . . . Malfoy fine though . . . we are getting along" Hermione said and flipped through the old book.  
  
"Getting along?!" Harry asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"Oh Harry, honestly, would you stop acting so immature about this. Just because I am getting along with him doesn't mean that well . . . I'm getting along with him, if you know what I'm saying" Hermione protested and glared at the two. "We are simply friends . . . nothing more" Hermione lied. She wanted to be more than friends with Draco Malfoy. She wanted to be his. She wanted him to be hers. To have a relationship.  
  
"You're lying Granger," Ron growled. He never called her Granger, he never called anyone by their last name unless he either hated them or . . . was furious with them. Hermione was hurt. How could Ron do that? Why did he have to call her 'Granger'? And in such a harsh tone?  
  
"Come on Hermione" Harry said "I have seen the way you two look at each other . . . I cant believe you . . . messing around with the one that you very well know me and Ron hate. I thought you were my friend. And why? He has called you mudblood for as long as you have came to this school . . . always putting you down . . . now you're shagging him?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare accuse me of such things! I know that he has called me names and everything but . . . he has changed! I'm sorry that you two are too thick-headed to realize that maybe . . . he has been there for me when you two weren't . . . who was there when I was crying? Huh? Who? Not you two, I can tell you that right now. It was Draco Malfoy, that's who. You two are too involved with your little one night stands to even realize what is happening to me . . . how I feel . . . what I have done!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You know we hate him Hermione! How could you! How could you even say such things! We have always been there for you . . . and this is how you repay us?! After all those years we were so close . . . I don't even know you anymore!" Ron yelled back.  
  
Hermione was crying at this point, tears streamed down her face and she stood up, looking down at the boys.  
  
"Of-of course you don't know m-me anym-more . . . you di-didn't even realize h-how I looked on t-the train!" Hermione sobbed "Did you?! Did y- you see me? Did you even realize that I . . . I'm bulimic!? Oh, do not look at me that way Ronald Weasley! You didn't see that I was so sickly looking? You could see my ribs . . . I was so weak . . . I could barely carry myself to do anything . . . and I was scared to tell you two . . . I was afraid that you two would think low of me . . . I thought you would say something to me on the train that day . . . I guess I was wrong" Hermione retorted. "But you know who saved my life? You know who came and rescued me from myself . . . who made me feel alive again? Draco did" Hermione smiled through her tears, "And there is nothing you can do to change the way I feel about him" and with that she left the pair at the table in the library staring at each other.  
  
"I-I had no idea" Harry whispered.  
  
"Neither did I" Ron whispered back.  
  
"But . . . it's so wrong . . . the fact that she and him are . . ." Harry began.  
  
"They aren't Harry don't worry" Ron said softy  
  
"Do you think that she loves that git?" Harry asked  
  
"Dunno" Ron sighed "Hope not . . . that's the last thing we need . . . little Malfoy's with bushy curly hair running around sassing people, and with their nose in a book"  
  
The two laughed. They were not really mad anymore but upset that Hermione did not come to them first . . . they would just have to get over it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione entered the Heads dorm and started to her room but stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco sitting on the couch, staring at her.  
  
"What happened a while ago? Why did you leave like that?" he asked softly  
  
"Draco, it's complicated" Hermione answered and suddenly became very interested in the floor.  
  
"Mione, I love you"  
  
"I love you too Draco" Hermione sniffed "that's why I left . . . I don't want to hurt you . . . I don't want to get hurt. I have been hurt before and I do not want to go through that again. But I love you so much"  
  
Draco hugged Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Mione, I wont hurt you, whatever happened before, I wont let it happen again. I love you too much to hurt you"  
  
Hermione nodded and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"You love me too much Draco Malfoy" Hermione sniffed again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
okay that chap was a little weird, if it was I'm sorry, I had a little writers block, I the next chap . . . well, never mind I'm not going to tell you! Muahaahahah! Lol jk well r&r and so on and so fourth! Smooches to all! 


	8. Mild Mannered Enemies

Ch.10 "Mild Mannered Enemies"  
  
The day was going better than Hermione had expected it to go, she found her Transfigurations test easier than she thought it would be, all her grades were higher than average, she was in a great mood and most of all, Draco Malfoy loved her. For the first time, she felt loved; another person, not as a friend, but . . . as something more, loved her. And she loved him back. And her love for Draco was very strong, so strong indeed that it consumed her whole body and she knew deep down in her heart that he loved her the same way.  
  
At lunch, Hermione sat with her three best friends, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They chatted about random things, Harry and Ron somehow always brought the subject back to either girls, or quidditch. From what Ginny and Hermione could gather from Harry and Ron's ramblings, they both had their eye on a certain Hufflepuff with 'watermelons, and a killer arse' as Ron put it. Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other with a mix of confusion and disgust at the remark. However, Harry just high fived Ron and nodded in agreement, grinning ear to ear. Men Hermione thought such pervs.  
  
"You know" Ginny whispered to Hermione "I have no problem with you and Malfoy, and I know that the boys are trying to deal with it . . . why don't they just all try to be friends?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Hermione whispered back "Ron and Harry would never go for that"  
  
"I know but, it would make things a lot easier"  
  
"True" Hermione said  
  
"What is?" asked Harry.  
  
"That you two need to make nice with Malfoy" Ginny sighed.  
  
"No" Ron said firmly "I'm not going to talk to . . . him"  
  
"Ron, just listen" Hermione cut in "it would make everything so much easier, I can't bare the fact of you two being mortal enemies with my beau"  
  
"Hermione honestly! Would you listen to yourself," Harry said calmly but firmly ((?)) "This is Malfoy we are talking about . . ."  
  
"Harry we already discussed this, remember?" Hermione sighed, leaned her elbows on the table, and cupped her head in her hands.  
  
"Yes I do, I'm just saying, you know as well as anyone who goes to this school that you will never get me and Ron to get along with Malfoy"  
  
"No" Hermione said quietly and got up from the table "but I can try" and with that she walked away to her dorm.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked at her brother and his best friend, shaking her head.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"Will you two just get over yourselves? Honestly! You do not have to be big men all the time with big egos and . . . you both are so conceited! Just give it a try please! For Hermione" she replied impatiently and walked away up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked down at his half-eaten lunch, pondered for a minute then looked at Harry again, who was looking at the floor.  
  
"What do you say?" Ron asked.  
  
"I say, even though Hermione is our best friend, and we do hate this prat and want to kill that bastard, Ginny was right"  
  
"Yea . . ." Ron sighed. He paused and looked at Harry confused "Am I conceded?" he asked  
  
"Ron, I have no idea, I don't even know what the bloody word means" Harry sighed "but I can tell you this, it's probably not a compliment"  
  
"Damn" Ron said in a quick whisper "Oh well" he continued simply  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Please Draco!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No Hermione!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Hermione! Just . . . get off it please"  
  
"No, why wont you?"  
  
"Because it goes against everything I . . . believe in" Draco said quickly and tore his eyes away from the puppy face Hermione was making.  
  
"You won't do it for me?" Hermione asked in a baby voice.  
  
Draco sighed "all right, but if they start acting like assholes, I'm out of there!"  
  
"I knew you would understand!" Hermione said excitedly and kissed Draco softly on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea" Draco trailed off "so what's in it for me?"  
  
"If all goes well, and you're a polite, good boy, you will see," Hermione whispered into his ear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Hogsmead weekend, Hermione and Draco were going together and Ron and Harry were going alone, again, they were not too much into the whole date- to-Hogsmead thing anymore. Hook-ups were just fine for them. Ginny was going to tag along with Harry and Ron, well actually truth be told, Ron, and even Harry were getting more protective over her, and didn't want Ginny running about with her little friends to go meet up with a group of guys they didn't know. So overall, Ginny was more . . . forced, into going with the two boys than anything.  
  
Hermione made arrangements so that she and Draco could meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny at The Three Broomsticks, there, Hermione hoped that they could at least try, or even pretend to get along. She really didn't like the conflict around her, it was very nerve-racking.  
  
The day at Hogsmead was going great so far, Draco and Hermione walked through the streets holding hands and talking about things like stuff they normally did over the summer and their families and occasionally, what they wanted to do for a living after Hogwarts. It was almost time to meet up with Ron, Ginny and Harry, and Hermione wanted to get to The Three Broomsticks early, so that they could at least get a table or something.  
  
"Where are they? They are at least . . . five minutes late" Draco huffed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Love, be patient, you know neither Harry nor Ron is ever on time" Hermione sighed and gently pushed back a lock of Draco's hair that was covering his eye.  
  
"Yea, but that Virginia Weasley isn't ever late, is she?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Hermione laughed, "Ginny is always late, between the three of them, I really don't know who is worse"  
  
Five minutes passed before Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in and sat down out of breath.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked the three  
  
"We ran . . . all . . . the way . . . here" Ginny panted and took a sip of Hermione's butterbeer.  
  
"Potter . . . Weasley" Draco nodded to the two boys.  
  
"Malfoy" they replied at the same time.  
  
"And . . . Ginny, is it? that's what I heard Hermione call you"  
  
"Yea, Ginny" Ginny replied and nodded.  
  
"Funny, I thought it was . . . Virginia" Draco smirked.  
  
"Its called a nick name Malfoy" Ron said sternly "you should know . . . Ferret Boy"  
  
"Weasley! I thought I told you time and time again, don't call me that!" Draco fumed. Hermione grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it. Draco relaxed and slouched back in his seat.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Malfoy?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Honestly!" Hermione said looking at the three boys sternly. Harry, Ron, and Draco felt as if they were about an inch tall as Hermione scolded them. "I can't believe you three! Can't you get along for five seconds? This is retarded! You are acting like . . . like, three year olds! I thought we could have a nice, quiet lunch and everyone could at least pretend to get along and be nice but, I guess I was asking for a bit too much."  
  
"Sorry" they all mumbled to Hermione.  
  
"Now" Hermione sighed, "can we please have a civilized conversation?"  
  
There was a long awkward silence. Draco was drumming his fingers on the table, Harry became very interested in the floor, and Ron just sat back in his seat crossed-arms over his chest, staring at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Okay" Ginny said loudly "This is ridiculous!" she could not bare the awkwardness any longer "Harry, umm. . . longest relationship?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"How long was your longest relationship, or shall I say, how short?"  
  
"I don't know . . . umm . . . lets say, three weeks" Harry sighed.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked "What about you?"  
  
"Three and a half" he said blankly.  
  
"That's not possible" Draco sighed and shook his head "there are seven days in a week"  
  
"Yea" Ron said "I dumped her in the middle of a Wednesday"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes "How about you Ginny?"  
  
"Longest was . . . six months"  
  
"Six months?!" Ron exclaimed "With whom? When? Why didn't I know?"  
  
"Give her a rest Ron" Hermione said "she is sixteen"  
  
"If you must know, it was with Dean . . . . last year" she sighed "best six months of my life"  
  
Draco laughed; he was then only one who got it, the others just sat in confusion.  
  
"What is so funny?" Harry asked  
  
"Nothing" Draco said, trying not to laugh. He became very interested in the ceiling and pressed his lips together to try and contain himself "it's just that you three are the only ones who didn't realize"  
  
"Realize what?" Ron asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know" Ginny said innocently and smiled.  
  
"Good lord" Hermione gasped. She got it.  
  
Harry and Ron sat in confusion, then all of a sudden, Ron's head snapped up and he looked at Ginny.  
  
"Virginia!" he said sternly. Ginny slouched down in her chair, she knew she was in trouble, Ron never called her that.  
  
"Yes . . . Ronny?" she asked.  
  
"You never told me" he said "why?"  
  
"Relax Weasley, she didn't tell you because you are a guy and her brother no doubt. It's like telling your mother what you are really up to around Hogwarts" Draco said off handedly.  
  
"Sorry Ginny" Ron said quietly.  
  
"So Potter tell me" Draco began "I heard a rumor that you have yet a new love interest . . . care to share"  
  
"No" Harry stated quickly.  
  
"Draco, don't get into it" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yea" Ginny said, "All me and Hermione know is that she has 'watermelons and a killer arse' as Ron put it"  
  
"Not her" Harry said quietly. "someone else"  
  
"I'll find out Potter, you know I will" Draco said quietly "even though I have a pretty good idea" he finished and looked across the table to Ginny. Harry shook his head no. "Sure" Draco trailed off.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, longest relationship?" Ron cut in.  
  
"Never had on until now." he said simply. Hermione smiled at Draco and grabbed his hand again under the table and gently squeezed it "and I love my girlfriend" he smiled.  
  
"If you really meant that with all your heart Draco" Ron began "you better not hurt her"  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron. He called him Draco, for that first time. It worked.  
  
"Yea" Harry agreed "Don't say it if you don't mean it"  
  
"I mean it," Draco said.  
  
Hermione hugged Draco tightly and whispered. "I love you too" in his ear "Thank you so much"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco looked in the mirror of the bathroom in deep concentration. During his deep concentration, he realized he needed to shave and there might be a pimple on his forehead bloody hell Draco thought. He touched the red dot on his forehead but it came off in his hand what is glitter doing on my face? He thought at least it's not a pimple he sighed to himself.  
  
He lathered up some hot shaving cream onto his face and began to scrape the old-fashioned single bladed razor his mother gave him last Christmas up his cheek.  
  
Hermione came into the bathroom in a large green fluffy robe with a silver dragon embroidered on the back. She sat on the counter and watched Draco as he continued shaving. Draco didn't keep eyes off of the mirror.  
  
"That mine?" he asked not looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yea" she sighed. Draco smirked into the mirror.  
  
"Didn't you get one?"  
  
"Yea" she sighed again "I dint know that you shave"  
  
"Of course I shave" Draco said, "I'm seventeen, almost a man" he smirked.  
  
"Even the oldest men are still children" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Cute" Draco replied.  
  
Draco finished up and wiped his face with the towel Hermione had given him. "So, what do you think?" he asked. Hermione put her hand gently on Draco's cheek, ran her fingers down, and smiled.  
  
"I don't know," she said slowly.  
  
She pulled him close to her and kissed down his cheek to the edge of the back of his jaw ((Nearest to ear I guess)) and playfully nibbled on it. Draco had to hold on to the counter top. Hermione found his weak spot. "Yea, good job" she whispered close to his ear and licked her lips making her tongue barely graze the lobe of his ear.  
  
Draco took her hand in his "Your cold" he said in a husky voice.  
  
"Why do you think I'm wearing your robe?" Hermione smiled "mine in under yours"  
  
Draco looked down and saw that indeed her robe was under his, a sliver of scarlet red was poking out from under the emerald green. Draco grinned evilly at Hermione "want me to warm you up?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that if I take off my robes, I might turn into a human Popsicle" Hermione smiled "How can you stand here in only your pajama pants?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Its because I'm so hot already, I don't need to be warmed up" he smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh okay . . . then I guess that . . . I don't either, I mean I was going to say sure, let's go warm up together. But, since you are just soo hot and you don't need warming up then . . . I guess I will just have to go to bed . . . by myself" and with that she left Draco standing in the bathroom very angry at himself for saying that he didn't need it. Grr he thought.  
  
Hermione got to her bedroom and snuggled under the covers. I will give him about . . . five minutes she said to himself. Meanwhile, Draco was standing outside her bedroom door; considering whether he should go inside or not. He paced outside of the door and grunted a few times making him sound rather like an ape. Five minutes later, he cracked open the door.  
  
He saw a rather large lump on the left side of the bed she is still wearing those damn robes he said to himself. Draco walked without a sound to her bed and got in with out a sound. He reached to move the hair out of her face.  
  
"Getting in some ones bed without them knowing, or asking, could very well be a crime Draco Malfoy," said Hermione's muffled voice. Draco jumped back to the other side of the bed and sighed heavily.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me," he said blankly.  
  
"I know," said Hermione's muffled voice again. She turned over and smiled at Draco.  
  
"I got a little cold" he grinned.  
  
"Want your robe?" she asked.  
  
"No" he replied slowly.  
  
Hermione sat up in bed and took the robes off her to reveal a black silk pajama set of pants that were defiantly too long for her and oversized silk button up shirt.  
  
"Are you going to wear everything of mine?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Maybe" she smirked and looked down at the pants Draco was wearing.  
  
"Actually, that would be me wearing you" he smirked back.  
  
"Good point" Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione softly, but passionately. He brushed his lips against hers and brought her down with him so that they were lying side by side. He ran his hand down her side and pulled her leg over his hip.  
  
"Draco" Hermione said between a kiss. He slid his hand up the back of her top and caressed her soft milky skin.  
  
"Yes love?" he panted.  
  
"Can we?" Hermione began "can we cuddle first?"  
  
"Draco smiled softly "Course love" he said and enclosed his arms around Hermione and held her close. The sweet smell of her hair filled his senses and made him sigh heavily. He was holding a true angel. She was perfect in almost every way. Hermione rested her head in the crook of Draco's neck and nuzzled against his chest.  
  
"I could stay like this forever," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Me too" Draco whispered back.  
  
Soon Hermione and Draco fell asleep, both forgetting to get back on what they started. Nevertheless, they were happy, no, more than just happy falling asleep in each other's arms. Hermione could not think of one place she would rather be than in his strong arms, to keep her safe and warm. And Draco never wanted to let his angel go. He wanted to hold her forever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione went down to the bathroom and decided it would be best to take a bath, because she was not totally liking the hair that day. She left her room silently, not disturbing Draco and his soft, quiet slumber, breathing heavy so it sounded much like quiet snoring.  
  
She slipped into the hot bath and sat on the step, leaning back and relaxing, letting all her troubles soak away. Hermione closed her eyes and opened them rather abruptedly when she heard the door shut.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
She heard footsteps on the cold, wet tile.  
  
"Hello? Draco, it that you?" she asked again, peering through the thick steam.  
  
Someone stepped into the bath.  
  
Suddenly, Draco sprung out of the water, right in front of Hermione, making her let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she gasped.  
  
"Yes pet?" he asked back, holding his trembling girlfriend.  
  
"You scared the living shit out of me" she panted.  
  
"I had to get you back" he said.  
  
"You know" Hermione began, gliding her fingers down Draco's sculpted chest "you never warmed me up last night" she said, fingers gliding down his ripped abs and down to his inner thigh. Draco shifted his weight and smirked at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I know" he grinned and leaned Hermione against the side of the bath. He kissed her softly, teasingly . . . Hermione parted her lips and let Draco's tongue have its way with hers, massing against each other. Hermione groaned in the back of her throat.  
  
Draco glided his fingers through Hermione's silky wet hair, down her back and lifted her up onto the edge of the bath. Hermione held his face in her hands and kissed him deep and hard, wanting more. He lifted himself out of the bath and crawled on top of Hermione, laying her on the cold tile.  
  
Hermione looked into his soft gray blue eyes and nodded her head that she was ready.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes, a little long, I would say, please review review! Tell me what you thought! I need to hear! 


	9. Old Habbits

Ch.12 "Old Habits Part 1"  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you are liking this story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione . . . Hermione love" Draco said softly, trying to awake the sleeping girl, he rubbed her arm again and kissed her cheek "Hermione" he said a bit louder.  
  
"Mmm . . . Draco?" she asked stretching "Love, five more minutes please . . . I'll love you forever" she smiled.  
  
"You don't love me forever now?" he smirked.  
  
"Never mind, love . . . it really is too early to deal with your smart ass" she smiled and ran her fingers down his cheek.  
  
Draco leaned down, planted a soft, gentle kiss on Hermione's lips, and departed from the room "Come on love, or you'll be late for breakfast" he smiled and blew her a kiss.  
  
Hermione shot her hand in the air and pretended to catch the flying kiss before she missed it completely and placed it over her heart. "I love you," she said smiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked briskly into the great hall and plopped in between Ron and Ginny. She smiled and began to eat her eggs and bacon while the group was chatting merrily about nothing. It was a great day so far and Hermione was in an exceptionally good mood.  
  
"So, Hermione" Harry began "How are you and Dr-Dra-Draco doing?" for some reason, it was terribly hard for Harry to completely say D-R-A-C-O.  
  
"Oh just lovely really . . . how are you and whoever you are with this week?" she smiled.  
  
Harry grinned and looked around the hall to make sure no one was around "Well," he whispered, "if you really want to know, I am going out with Ginny"  
  
Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She looked at Harry with pleading eyes that read 'don't hurt her' and Harry smirked at her.  
  
"Don't work Hermione" Harry whispered, "she is different from all the rest, I can feel it" he grinned like a little five year old on Christmas morning and put a thumb up.  
  
"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm . . . no" Harry confessed and looked down at the table.  
  
"Harry!" she whispered/yelled, "you are going to have to tell him some day you know"  
  
"I know, I know" Harry trailed off.  
  
Hermione finished the rest of her eggs and told her friends that she had to use the loo so she would just see them in class because she would have to go back to the heads tower anyways.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was almost to the heads tower when she had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed on to the nearest wall and held her stomach, bending down to stop from crying out in pain. The girl's lavatory was only about four doors down and she could make it.  
  
She glided her hand while walking down the hall for support and finally got to the bathroom. As quick as she could, she sprinted into one of the stalls and sank to her knees, hovering over the toilet.  
  
"What are you doing?" a dragging girly voice asked.  
  
"GO AWAY MERTILE!" Hermione yelled in pain.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so mean! SURE! I know, lets yell at the dead girl because there is no one else to yell at!" Moaning Mertile yelled.  
  
Hermione was not listening to the yells and rants of Moaning Mertile. She was too busy trying to keep her breakfast inside her. She knew that if she did throw up, Draco would probably be mad and then she would not be able to stop again. Nevertheless, the feeling in her stomach was unbearable.  
  
She finally gave in and shoved her finger down her throat and spilled into the porcelain bowl, then spat in it to get some of the taste out of her mouth. Ironically, the pain in her stomach was no longer and she felt absolutely wonderful again. Hermione flushed the toilet and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her hands.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger flew into Muggle studies ten minutes late; she explained to the teacher that she felt ill and that was the reason why she was late, so she took a seat next to Ron and Harry. However . . . she was not really lying about why she was late. Sure, she did have to stop by the girl's bathroom for a quick regurgitation and sure, she used to be bulimic, but . . . she did not lie, not really anyways.  
  
"Feeling better Mione?" Ron asked quietly as the professor was going on about radios.  
  
"I feel fine, really" Hermione re-assured. But, she was not really sure who she was re-assuring . . . herself or Ron.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes, a quick little chapter . . . there WILL be a part two! I promise you that! Sry about the wait! I had finals this week and it's been a real drag . . . grr  
  
**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!  
I'm soo glad you really like my story! **Anyone have ANY comments or ideas, feel free to email me At bsv1289ile@aol.com smooches! --lil' blu-- 


	10. Old Habbits 2

Ch.13 "Old Habits:Part 2"  
  
Hermione paced in the Heads commonroom, waiting for Draco to come back. She had to tell him, just HAD to . . . she did not know what was going on and she didn't like it . . . not at all. As she grew more nervous, the sick feeling started up again in the pit of her stomach. She fell to the floor and held her stomach groaning . . . thoughts raced through her head . . . am I pregnant? Did I get food poisoning? Am I turning bulimic again?  
  
"Mione!" Draco cried and stood Hermione up on her feet "What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Draco!" Hermione started to cry. The tears ran down her face and she dropped to her knees again "I'm so sorry . . . I'm sorry" she whispered and held her face in her hands.  
  
"What happened Mione?" Draco asked, smoothing her hair, comforting her as best he could.  
  
"I don't know what happened!" she cried "I was fine and then . . . I don't know why I did it Draco, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Shhh . . . Mione, its okay" he comforted and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his trembling girlfriend to the sofa to sit.  
  
"I . . . after breakfast . . . I w-was walking d-down to g-get m-my books and my s-stomach hurt a lot so . . . I ran t-to the b-bathroom a-and . . . I threw up!" she cried "I didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Hermione, listen, its okay . . . its normal to do that love . . ." he re- assured "you probably ate something bad or maybe you are coming down with something. But it's normal for someone to throw up if they are sick to their stomach"  
  
"I know!" Hermione cried "but . . . it s-scared me afterwards . . . because I felt g-good about it . . . and I didn't eat lunch . . . or dinner . . . b- but I was h-hungry"  
  
"Mione, you have to eat" Draco said sternly and looked deep into her watery eyes. "I don't want you getting . . . like that, again. I love you too much"  
  
Hermione nodded her head but then paused and looked into Draco's eyes. They had worried written all over them. Could he be thinking the same thing I am? Because that is the last thing I want to happen right now . . . I am too young.  
  
"Draco" Hermione began, and looked down at the floor "What if . . . what if I'm pregnant?" she asked.  
  
Draco's face flushed, and he swallowed hard. Those were obviously the words he didn't want to hear. He clenched his jaw and looked down at the floor. Then back up to Hermione and raised her chin so she was looking into his stormy eyes.  
  
"Well" he begin "if you are, then I promise you that I will be there, every step of the way" he whispered "do you want to test it to see or something?" he asked, "to make sure"  
  
"Yes . . . but tomorrow" she sighed and hugged Draco tightly "I love you Draco Malfoy, I love you soo much," she cried and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"I love you too Mione" he whispered and planted a kiss on top of her head. He felt something fall down is cheek. Something warm and moist. His vision was blurred and he scrunched his eyes shut and opened them again. Tears. He was crying. He, Draco Malfoy, who had never cried in his life for or about anything, was crying.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning in her bed, tangled up with Draco. She had a gut feeling that she was pregnant . . . but was not totally sure. She laid there and thought to herself, asking herself questions 'Why me? I am only seventeen and I am still in school. How could I have been so stupid to not use any means of protection or any charms? I love Draco but, a baby right now is too much . . . we aren't even married and . . . it would ruin everything'  
  
"Awake" a raspy voice asked. Hermione looked up and weakly smiled at Draco.  
  
"Somewhat" she whispered. "I'm going to go take that test thing"  
  
"Okay love" he whispered and kissed her forehead "Just remember, I will always be there for you, no matter what happens"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How much longer?" Draco whined, looking at the boiling cauldron "I can't take this anymore Mione, we need to know"  
  
"Calm yourself love" Hermione said soothingly, ""you're more nervous than I am"  
  
Suddenly, the cauldron began to smoke, it began to smoke a bright green, and then it changed to a purple, then a red.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Hermione asked, squeezing Draco's hand.  
  
"I think so" he replied and the two watched for the last color . . .  
  
The smoke died down to a fluffy pink, then to a baby blue and seemed to go through all the colors in the rainbow until it stopped at orange.  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of a mix between horror, confusion, and . . . happiness?  
  
"That means . . .," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Hermione" Draco said softly and hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's not just your fault Draco, we wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for the both of us not thinking clearly," Hermione whimpered. "And to tell you the truth . . . I'm somewhat happy about it being your baby and not someone else's" she weakly smiled.  
  
Draco's eyes softened and heart dropped at those words. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly against him. Even though he was happy about her saying those words, about a thousand other emotions flooded him. He was going to have to suck up his pride and take care of needed to be taken care of. He promised Hermione he would. And Draco never broke his promise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long! How do you like it? review please! Email me @ bsv1289ile@aol.com for suggestions! Put the subject as 'Undamage Me' please! I need ideas! I am running out! 


End file.
